the angels tale
by Catgirl Sage
Summary: Into the pilots arms falls an extraordinary teenage boy who has the gift to make sadness leave. YAOI! RATING WILL FIT IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer *shouts for all to hear* I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!   
  
IF I DID RELENA WOULD HAVE BEEN SHOT BY HEERO*runs from mad relena fans*   
  
Angelus Reye' Graves is my character along with Dr. L and Rose.  
  
Angelus Must you say disclaimers so loud baka-san author?  
  
B.S.A. Yes.  
  
Heero Hn.  
  
Duo FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
Quatre *glares at author* Leave Angel-sama alone  
  
Trowa . . .  
  
Wufei This Story is called "The Angel's Tale"  
  
Angelus the end of today and yesteryear art thou now ready to drop all that thou fear?  
  
B.S.A. you are so weird dude  
  
Angelus MWAHHHAHHHAHHHHAHHH  
  
B.S.A. and now the story of how the wierd one and the gundam pilots met  
  
~ The Angels Tale~  
  
  
  
"Mission Sucessful." Heero stated coldly as always. The others searched for any   
  
survivors amongst the rubble of what was thought by Doctor J to be an OZ base. A raven haired   
  
youth staggered out from the rubble with great determination but even greater dificulty. Wufei   
  
was the first to see the youth and ran to his aid immediately. The youth was startled by the   
  
chinese pilot and unsuccessfully tried to attack him. "You have a fighter spirit." Wufei   
  
simply stated as he carefully picked the youth up. "Why did you bomb this orphanage of all   
  
places? If the children weren't on a field trip they could have been killed!" the boy yelled   
  
angerly at Wufei, who by now was shocked at what the teen in his arms had just revealed to him.  
  
"We...We didn't know...." The youth saw in Wufei's eyes sadness and shock and frowned at  
  
the damage he had done with his anger. " Im sorry."   
  
___Al Fine__  
  
Angelus MWAHHAHHAHHAHH CLIFFHANGER! 


	2. chap 2 admited feelings

Disclaimer *shouts for all to hear* I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!   
  
IF I DID RELENA WOULD HAVE BEEN SHOT BY HEERO*runs from mad relena fans*   
  
Angelus Reye' Graves is my character along with Dr. L and Rose  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER TWO: NO MORE SADNESS, NO MORE PAIN  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Song Fic-Disclaimer: do not own "Love of My Life"-it belongs to Brian McKnight  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The youth, who by now had passed out from the pain of his wounds, remained unconcious for three days. He awoke to the smiling Shinigami. "Duo Maxwell? What on Earth dragged you down here? I know it wasn't the scenery." " Yeah it's me Angel-man. My employer sent me here." "Oh, I came here to find somebody." "Oh and who would that be?" "Why you of course silly." " But why me Angelus Graves?" Duo asked while drinking his soda. " Because I...I..I love you Duo."  
  
Duo swallowed his soda hard from the shock of the silvery-blue eyed pilots words. " Angelus..."  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo! I shouldn't have said anything!" "No...No, its okay its just I've waited so long to hear you say that because I...I love you too Angel-koi!" They shared a grateful kiss that gradually became an exploration of each others mouths.  
  
First, first time I looked into your eyes  
  
I saw heaven, oh, heaven in your eyes  
  
Everything I did before you, wasn't worth my while  
  
It should've been you all the time  
  
I do anything, and everything to please you  
  
You know how much I need you  
  
You're always, always, on my mind  
  
Duo broke the kiss slowly as he felt his angel needed to breathe. Angelus whimpered and pouted at the loss of Duo's lips and toungue. Duo laughed at how cute his angel looked when he pouted and let him claim his lips again. " Angelus, I hope you don't think that i don't trust you when i ask you this question but you won't leave me will you?" " Duo, I would never leave you intentionally but as for my death whenever it comes I cannot promise you then that i will never leave you but i can promise you that I shall watch over you." " Thank you my precious angel." Duo cuddled up to his angel-koi and slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.  
  
You're more than wonderful  
  
More than amazing  
  
Irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life  
  
Duo awoke to find that his koi had pulled him closer and held him protectively in his sleep. Duo noticed how young his koi looked in his sleep with his hair falling over his face. Angelus slowly awoke to Duo laying on top of him purring. " Good morning my beloved." Duo smiled at his angel-koi and kissed him good morning. " Nobody's here but you and me Angel. Will you fix some food please?" Angelus laughed and nodded at Duo who had already began to push him downstairs.  
  
  
  
Always, seems like reality  
  
Forever, don't seem so far away  
  
All I wanna do, all I wanna feel, all I wanna be is close to you  
  
Everyday, is my lucky day  
  
All I wanna do, is love you  
  
I place no one above you  
  
I'll tell you why  
  
Angelus fixed pancakes,eggs,bacon,and apple juice for himself and Duo. Duo thanked Angelus with a kiss and hug before bounding upstairs to dress. Angelus dressed as well in his ever-famous white silk pants and lavender shirt. Duo came downstairs to find his angel already dressed and sitting in the recliner that faced the stairs.  
  
You're more than wonderful  
  
More than amazing  
  
The irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life  
  
Wufei opened the door just then and Angelus popped up and gave him a hug to welcome him home. Duo took it the wrong way and tried to hit Wufei but Angelus stepped in and got hit instead. Duo fell to his knees and sobbed because he had hit the one he loved. Angelus held Duo and comforted him until he calmed down. " Are you okay Angel?" " Yes. Wufei and I are friends and friends alone beloved please don't hurt him for that." " I won't hurt him I promise my dear angel."   
  
Baby you know, you know you're my one and only  
  
(All I wanna do is be together)  
  
Sugar you know, I'll never leave you lonely  
  
In your eyes, in your eyes I see forever  
  
Ahhhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhhhh,   
  
Ahhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhh,   
  
Duo and Angelus headed upstairs to their room to bathe and sleep in each others arms. Wufei checked in on them periodically because he secretly envied the braided baka having the sweet angel all to himself. " I love you Angel-koi." " I love you too my dearest beloved Duo."   
  
You're more than wonderful  
  
More than amazing  
  
The irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AL FINE  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BSA PLEASE REVEIW! FLAME ME!  
  
Angelus Desprate author alert 


	3. chapter threeWufeis gift, Angelus' pain

Chapter Three Of The Angel's Tale  
  
Wufei's Gift  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelus Author never has and never will own Gundam Wing/AC. But she has a petigree on Doctor L, Rose, Kagorah-my gundam, and myself.  
  
BSA *gives Angelus a bone* Thank you my pet! If I get 2 reviews I will continue my fanfic. Flames are allowed.  
  
Angelus Two reviews isn't too much too ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei sat watching Angelus and Duo together sadly. He noticed how unhappy Angelus seemed to be held so firmly by Duo and decided to keep an eye on Duo for he too had known Angelus since they were children. Wufei knew he couldn't take much more of Angelus' pleading expression before he beat every trace of life out of the self-proclaimed Great Shinigami. Wufei stood to leave but Angelus stopped him.  
  
" Please stay!" " Its late. I have to go. I'm sorry." " It's okay. Good Night." Duo's anger raged and consumed him before he had any time to react.  
  
"Good Bye Wufei." Duo practically shoved Wufei out of the house. Wufei could tell that Duo was angry so he headed to the nearest vidphone and dialed all of the other G-boys numbers finally getting an answer at Heero's apartment. " Yuy here. What is it Chang?" " It's Maxwell. I think he's going to harm Angelus!" " I'm on my way. Do the best that you can to keep an eye on them." Wufei nodded then hung up. Wufei ran back to Angelus and Duo's house as fast as he could. When he got there he heard Duo shouting at Angelus angerly. " HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" " Duo, I never cheated on you with anybody!" "YOU LIE!" Duo punched and kicked Angelus repeadedly until he was crouched over on the floor gasping for air and coughing up blood. Duo grabbed Angelus by his hair and swung him into the nearest wall.   
  
Wufei could take no more of this and was grateful that Heero had just arrived. Both kicked the door together knocking it off its hinges.  
  
Heero held a gun on Duo while Wufei gently lifted Angelus off of the chair he had managed to crawl into. " Wu..Wufei? He..Heero?""Shh...it's us. Duo won't hurt you anymore. " " I would rather him hurt me than anyone else! I want to stay here with him!" " No Angelus. Not until he learns that you're not his punching bag." Angelus tried to free himself from Wufei's hold but found that he was to weak to acheive it. " I love you Duo." Duo looked up at Angelus with disbelief. " But...But I..." "No Duo, it was Shinigami not you who injured me." Duo smiled happily.  
  
" See you soon my Angel." Angelus smiled and fell asleep at his lover's comforting words. 


End file.
